


Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, jalex - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Dreams, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Alex, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been dreaming about sleeping with Jack for years. He's managed to keep his little secret to himself, until now. </p><p>Or the one where Jack figures out Alex has the hots for him and teases him while they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

It wasn't often that Alex found himself thinking about Jack in ways that a best friend should definitely not be thinking about a best friend. But when he did, it would cloud his mind for days at a time. Sometimes he couldn't even look at the other boy without a blush spreading over his cheeks and having to laugh it off. Jack teased him about it every single damn time it happened, but Alex never did used to that. When it got bad enough, he would just avoid Jack at all costs, keeping away from him until the thoughts stopped and he could be around him without worrying about getting a hard on.

He wasn't sure what brought the thoughts on, and he definitely didn't know how to stop them. And that was what scared him, because he and Jack were supposed to be friends and nothing more than that. He wished he could just stop thinking about Jack the way he did, but he couldn't. It was always so random, too. Sometimes he could watched Jack walk around seventy five percent naked to take pictures to post on Twitter and just roll his eyes, other times, he could see Jack in a full winter coat and probably need him to put more clothes on.

Alex was a mess.

"Does it seem like Alex has been avoiding me lately?" He heard Jack ask one of the others from the main part of the bus. He was just laying in his bunk, and Jack was probably aware that he could hear him. It was just like Jack to do something like that - guilt him into spending time with him again. He groaned to himself. It never lasted more than a week, sometimes only a day or two, but he just needed Jack to give him some space. But he'd need an explanation for that, and he couldn't give one.

"I don't know. Go ask him." Rian said and suddenly Alex wanted to punch him. It was silent then except for the shooting sounds coming from the video game they were playing and he thought that maybe Jack had decided not to come bother him. He closed his eyes and sighed before grabbing his phone and opening twitter. Jack opened the curtain to his little bunk and bent down to look at him.

"You've been avoiding me. What's up with you?" Alex groaned. He felt bad because Jack did look so, so genuinely worried, but at the same time looking at Jack as he shifted to get down on his knees made him think about how well he probably gave head. And that was the kind of thought he knew could ruin their friendship if he ever found out.

"I'm tired Jack. Please just leave me alone."

"No. Why are you avoiding me. You've spent plenty of time with Rian and Zack and I'm the only one who's left out. What's up with that?" Alex shifted around slightly, he always did that when he was uncomfortable. "You're staying in a hotel room with me tonight. You're my best friend and I miss you. And zack snores really loud." He said the last part very quietly, which made Alex laugh. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but the way Jack was looking at him with that sadness in his eyes and voice, he couldn't help but say yes.

"Fine, fine. I'll stay in a room with you."

*

Through out the entire show, Alex was just dreading the coming night. He tried to joke around with Jack as much as possible on stage to make sure the kids still had fun, but he was sure that anyone could tell that the energy just wasn't there. It really wasn't because Alex couldn't even look at Jack, let alone handle his masturbation jokes. About half way through Runaways, Jack came over to Alex and hooked his arm around his neck, eyebrows furrowing when Alex coughed and held the mic up for the audience to sing instead of him. That was always a perk about performing, the audience sang back and it could get his mind off of things for a few moments.

And when the show ended, he went backstage, sweaty and tired and chugged a bottle of water. "I'm headed back to the hotel guys, I'm tired. I'll see you tonight." And with that he turned around, making his way outside to be able to call a cab to go back to the hotel, maybe shower and jerk off so he could get that out of the way before Jack got back.

"Hey wait, I'm comin' too." He heard Jack say and then he was right next to him.

"Alright." Was all he could think to say. He was defeated and didn't want to ruin a friendship that he'd had since high school. He could blame a random boner on anything, right?

*

By the middle of the night, Alex was sweating and the TV wasn't helping get his mind off of Jack anymore. He'd stayed behind to hang out with Alex rather than going with Zack and Rian to a party, so he'd brought enough alcohol to keep him a little calmer, but nothing near enough to keep him from thinking about how much he'd love jack to fuck him over the desk that was in the corner of the room.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" He heard Jack ask and he looked over at him.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting sick." It wasn't a complete lie, either. He considered himself sick every time this happened.

"Aw man dude." Jack got up and came over to his bed, sitting down and touching the back of his hand to his forehead. "Yeah, you're all clammy." Alex felt like he was going to burst out of his skin. He needed to shower or sleep or get really, really wasted or do something because he couldn't handle Jack being this close to him right now, and he couldn't handle the fact that he'd been hard for a good two hours and it was starting to hurt.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." That was all he needed to say to get Jack to nod and get off his bed, shutting off the lights on his side of the room. But Alex didn't usually fall asleep, and with as vocal as he was while he was awake, he talked in his sleep too.

*

"What are you dreaming about?" He opened his eyes to see Jack on his hands and knees above him, his face just a few inches from his own.

"Uh, What?" He was wide awake now, but he rubbed at his eyes anyway to make it look like he was tired. "Jack, let me go back to sleep. What time is it?"

"Almost three AM." And Jack kept looking at him right in the eyes and watched as Alex squirmed beneath him as he did. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked again and this time a little grin grew on his face.

"Fucking get off me, Jack!" He said with a groan, but the other boy didn't budge. In fact, he got closer and Alex was suddenly very hot again. His mouth went near his ear and he whispered, "You were moaning my name." And that was enough for Alex to go wide eyed and stare up at the younger boy. He was speechless.

"Jack-"

"What were you dreaming about?" Alex was more turned on now than he'd ever been in one of his little fits of thinking about Jack. He kept eye contact with the boy, mouth slightly open as he tried to say words that he wasn't sure how to phrase. Jacks hand grabbed at the blanket, pulling it away from Alex, and he didn't know whether to say stop or whether to beg.

"Jack what are you doing-" And as soon as it was pulled away from him, he was glad he'd fallen asleep in his jeans. The bulge was there, and it was fairly obvious, but nothing like it would have been had he taken his pants off.

"Were you fucking me? Or was I fucking you?" His hand was at his dick, palming him through the material and Alex moaned in a way that he hadn't intended to, he wanted to stay quiet, he wanted to make it seem like Jack was out of his mind. But this was something he'd wanted since fucking high school. After a second, Jack took his hand away. "Answer me."

"I- You were fucking me." And Jack's hand was back for just a moment before he was undoing Alex's jeans and pulling them down past his knees and off his legs. For a moment, Alex felt self conscious of the fact that his dick formed a tent in his boxers, but Jack just looked down over his body.

"Take your shirt off." Alex had never seen a controlling side to Jack before, he'd never even heard Jack tell someone to do something in a serious way before, but he still felt like he needed to do everything that he said. He was getting what he'd wanted for so many years, and he couldn't help but think that there was no way this was real. There was no way his best friend was going to fuck him. He didn't like to be wrong, but this time he wouldn't mind being wrong. Once his shirt was off, Jack lowered his hips to rest on his own, grinding down into Alex softly as he grabbed at his hair and pulled him to be sitting up. His mouth was at his neck then, and Alex was coming undone at the seams. His breaths were fast and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Fuck, Jack," Jack took his lips away from Alex's neck when there was a significant mark there and smirked at Alex. He fucking smirked and Alex wanted him to fuck him right then and there. He suddenly realized that Jack was wearing far too much clothing for the situation they were currently in and moved his hands to the hem of the other boy's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the side. As soon as he did, Jack's hands were running down his sides, down his thighs, pressing on his hip bones, touching him everywhere while his hips rolled around over his cock. He couldn't contain his moans at that point, but Jack's hand went over his mouth.

"Shh, there are people sleeping." He nodded, and Jack's hand was gone. He clambered off of him, pulling him closer again and kissing him. His mouth tasted like some kind of flavored vodka and Alex couldn't get enough of it. He kissed him harder, until his lips were sore and he pulled away panting. Jack's eyes were dark and he loved it, he loved this, and he wanted more of it. Jack kissed his neck again, lips moving down his body and trailing down to his boxers. His tongue ran over the outline of his dick through the cloth and Alex exhaled shakily. Hands grasped at the sheets below him as jack pulled the cloth away and his hand grabbed at his balls and his mouth went over the head of his dick. Alex's head fell back against the headboard then and hands tangled in his hair.

He had thought so many times about how Jack would be at giving head, and he was very very surprised about how good he was at it. Alex had never had a blowjob this good. His tongue slid down over his shaft, kisses planted around it before his mouth was back around his dick and his head was being pressed down. Cheeks hollowed as he looked up to Alex but he was too far gone to be able to do anything but pull on Jack's hair and try not to moan.

After a moment, Jack's mouth was off of him with a 'pop' sound and Alex made a sound of frustration or maybe desperation in the back of his throat. "You're needy." Jack teased as he looked up to Alex again, winking before standing up and slipping his own pants off, followed by his boxers. His cock sprang up and rested against his stomach. Butterflies filled Alex's stomach in need, or desire, or just want. "You want me to fuck you like your dream?" And then his mouth was around Alex's nipple, teeth grazing it slightly. "How'd I do it?" Alex had never been one for a lot of talk during sex, but the way Jack was so confident in everything he was doing had him more than wired, squirming beneath him.

"You-" Jack's tounge ran over the spot behind his ear and Alex nearly lost his thought, "You just kinda-"

"Just kinda what?" He whispered into Alex's ear, teeth grazing over his earlobe. "Fucked you into the mattress? In the shower? Against a wall?" And all three of those sounded perfect but Alex wasn't sure if he could stay standing long enough for Jack to be able to fuck him in the latter two.

"First one." Alex said, breath hitching as Jack's hands trailed down his body.

"Say it."

"You fucked me into the mattress." Alex could never have imagined saying something like that before, but with Jack it almost felt natural. Or maybe he was just too horny to care.

"Turn over." And with that, Alex forced his body up off the mattress, turning over so that he was on his hands and knees. "Face down into the pillow, I don't want any sounds. People are asleep." Jack's hands were kneading at his ass, spreading his cheeks apart every few moments and Alex bit onto the pillow softly, just enough to keep any noises from escaping. Alex had been with other guys before, lots of them actually, but he wasn't really sure if anyone else knew. The fans definitely didn't, but Jack seemed to know. He heard jack spit on his hand before one finger was pressed inside of him, curling into different angles before it hit that spot and Alex's knees started to shake. It wasn't long before there was another and another, Jack seeming to have more than enough fun with running them over his prostate. What a fucking tease.

“I bet you could come just like this, untouched couldn’t you?” He said and his voice sounded so much darker. More lusty.

“I- yes, I could.”

“Do it.” Jack curved his fingers back up again then, staring at him with this intent look on his face and alex came harder than he thought he ever had. Jack kept looking down at him, his mouth hung barely open as he just looked at him with lust blown eyes.

“Suck me off.” He said still in that commanding tone that Made Alex’s cock twitch. He moved from the bed, finally, as soon as Jack did, getting on his knees in front of him. Alex wrapped a hand around Jack’s dick, pumping it a few times before taking the head into his mouth, tongue running over his slit before he pressed his head downwards and pumping his hand over what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

He looked up at him through his eyelashes as he took almost his entire length into his mouth, stopping just before he’d gag.

Before long, he had a rhythm with how he bobbed his head up and down, and Jack’s fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling with each time he’d let out a gentle moan. Alex ran his tongue over the head one last time, and with a moan of Alex’s name he came.

 

**

And that’s how it started.

 

That’s how Alex ended up telling Jack everything (even if he didn’t really want to) and they were fucking almost every time that they were alone. Jack had admitted that he’d wanted to fuck Alex too and the opportunity was something he couldn’t pass up.

 

But really, Alex was just glad that he wouldn’t have to avoid Jack anymore.

 

It was their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom


End file.
